Conventionally known pinball games provided by the above kind of program include video games simulating real pinball (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-149145). In such pinball games, for example, a user operates flippers to hit a ball and earns a score when the ball strikes the target, in accordance with real pinball rules.